Married Life
by Lottie121
Summary: A romantic story focused on my fave characters Piper and Leo. Just a few short stories set in the time when they were still a happily married couple!


*Piper and Leos Room – 10am*  
  
Piper awoke to light streaming through the windows of the bedroom she shared with her husband Leo whose arms she was currently wrapped in. She loved waking up like this, her head on Leo's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt safe and loved. She and Leo had fought hard to be together and sometimes she had doubted that their marriage was destined to work because of all the barriers in their paths. But it was times like these when she knew exactly why they had fought so hard. Piper rolled over to look at the clock and the still sleeping Leo awoke when he felt her moving. Morning honey he greeted her. Sleep well? I always sleep well when I am in your arms. Did I wake you? No, no.... how long have you been awake for? 5 minutes maybe??? Not long... Good, are you hungry? Not really, I could just stay here with you forever she said as she snuggled back closer to Leo. Mmmmm me too. I love you Piper I love you too So.. seriously what do you wanna do today? Leo said as he sat up in bed Well maybe we could take a little trip? Orb somewhere??? Where do you wanna go? I will go anywhere that you want? How about a secluded little beach where there is lots of sunshine and no one is around?? Sure I think I can handle that! Good... so I am gonna have a shower.. Care to join me? Most definitely Leo said as he orbed them both to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later Piper and Leo were finally ready to leave. They had left a note for Prue and Phoebe and were all ready to go have some fun at the beach. Piper was wearing a pale pink string bikini and Leo was wearing dark blue swimming trunks. Piper had a beach bag thrown over her shoulder and walked into Leos waiting arms. Leo orbed them to a small cove in Hawaii they could see sea stretching for miles it was pale blue, almost turquoise and the sand was a lovely clean white. They laid out their towels and started sunbathing. After about 15 minutes of sunbathing in silence Leo was bored. He leaned over Piper and began to kiss her neck. Piper smiled and said "Leo baby can't we sunbathe for a while??" "But sunbathing is so boring and how am I supposed to resist you in that tiny little bikini that just looks so fabulous on you? "He said before carrying on pleasuring her neck.  
  
*Pipers POV* Mmm this feels so good. Leo is kissing me, on the beach in Hawaii. I can't think of anywhere more perfect. He's slowly kissing down my neck and across my chest, he's reached my bikini now but that doesn't seem to faze him. He begins to kiss my neck again while his hands move up my body from where they had been resting on my thighs to my breasts where he rubs my nipples through the thin fabric of my bikini.  
  
*Leos POV* I love Piper so much. I am having such a fantastic time. I only wish we could do this more often, spend days together not interrupted by demons or sisters. Just me and her. She looked so amazing just laying there, the sun shining on her amazing body. She was wearing a tiny bikini that really looked fabulous. How am I supposed to resist????? She is my wife. I am kissing her neck as my hand are caressing her breasts through her bikini top.. I slowly move my hands down her body as my mouth meets hers and we share a long passionate kiss, tongues intertwining, joining our bodies in such a simple way. My hands move down to the skimpy panties of her bikini and travel behind so I can fell her arse. Mmmmm she has moved her hands, they are slowly caressing my butt and it feels so good.  
  
*Pipers POV* I am beginning to wonder how far Leo will go on this beach, it feels great and all but I am just worried that someone will walk past. His hands are on my butt as are mine on his. Slowly caressing me I can't help but moan. He is still pleasuring my neck, he knows its one of my weak spots. He stops suddenly and lifts his head up. He looks me in the eye briefly before putting his hand behind my neck and reaching for the tie that holds my bikini up. Just as he is about to undo it I hear a voice. I sit up abruptly as a young family walks onto the beach. Leo whispers into my ear "come on lets go" I nod in agreement and we hastily grab our things before walking behind a group of rocks and orbing back to the manor to finish what we started in the privacy of our own bedroom. 


End file.
